The invention relates to a selector device for the remote control of the position of a member relative to a support through a control means acting at one end of a flexible traction coupling, particularly a cable, whose other end is connected, through connection means, to said member.
The invention concerns more particularly, because it is in this case that its application seems to present the most interest, but not exclusively, such a selector device applied to the control of a bicycle derailleur.
The invention has as its aim, especially, to make this device such that it answers better than heretofore the different requirements of practice and particularly such that it provides an accurate control of the position of the member and this, despite the stretchability, however small this may be, of the flexible traction coupling, particularly the cable.